Rainbowstar: Adventures of a Mary Sue
by xxfalling.failingxx
Summary: You've all seen Rainbowkit: Adventure of a Mary Sue, now comes Rainbowstar! Join Rainbowstar, the one moon old leader of Thunderclan, and GaryStukit, her mate, on her journey to found a new clan: CANDYCLAN! But beware: TONS OF MARY SUENESS IN THIS STORY! I warned you.
1. Another Boring Day

**YAY! IT'S TIME FOR MORE MARY-SUEINESS WITH RAINBOWSTAR! I'd like to give thanks to these users who put Rainbowkit on their favorites list:**

 **Cloudjumper Kat**

 **FanficTo-A-T**

 **Indigo Claws**

 **SliverArrowz**

 **crazyfoxqueen**

 **the amazing Clay**

 **I'd like to give a super-soft, big eyed, Mary-Sue-filled Rainbowkit plushie to you peeps! *tosses* I hope you like this story as much as the other one ;3.**

* * *

Rainbowstar sighed. Her life so far had been... boring. After all, she's only one moon old. And it's like, who _doesn't_ become a warrior, deputy and leader in one day, skipping apprenticeship? And, Rainbowstar was pretty darn sure that all she-cats got every tom in the clan as their mate.

"Life is so uneventful!" Rainbowstar exclaimed and slammed her paws down on Tallrock.

"But you became leader yesterday," Squirrelflight sighed and dropped a mouse at the rainbow cat's paws.

"Yeah! Like I said, uneventful! And, I can't eat that mouse." Rainbowstar told Squirrelflight with a shake of her head.

"Why not?" Squirrelflight asked.

"I'm only one moon old! I can't chew anything! So chew it, peasant!" Rainbowstar demanded. Squirrelflight sighed and shoved the mouse in her mouth. She chewed it up and spat it out.

"There, you happy?" the ginger cat snapped.

"Ewww! You slobbered all over it! I can't eat it now! Go get me a new mouse! Actually, make it a salmon!" Rainbowstar comanded.

"We don't have-"  
"GO GET ME A SALMON!" Rainbowstar screamed. Squirrelflight sighed and left camp to go jump in the lake.

"Blossomfall!" Rainbowstar called. The gray cat looked up and bowed before the rainbow kit.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" she asked.

"Oooh! I like that! Now, make the blossoms fall!" Rainbowstar shouted. Blossomfall tilted her head.

"Pardon?"

"The blossoms!" Rainbowstar said and pointed up to a cherry blossom tree. "Your name is Blossomfall. So make the blossoms fall!"

Blossomfall nodded and clambered up the cherry blossom tree.

"Poppyfrost, go frost the poppies. Cinderheart, go find me a cinder heart. Rosepetal , go find me a rose petal. Cherryfall, make the cherries fall. Briarlight, make those briars light up! Millie, go fall off a cliff, you terrible mother. Daisy, get me a daisy, and Leafpool, go find me a leaf swimming in a pool! IDK, just go do it!" Rainbowstar sighed.

"Why don't you make Spiderleg go do all of it?" Daisy hissed.

"He's my mate!" Rainbowstar replied.

"Then what about Bumblestripe?" Dovewing chimed in.

"He's my mate too." Rainbowstar sighed. Squirrelflight returned with a giant fish. Rainbowstar sniffed it.

"I said salmon!" she yowled and smacked Squirrelflight across the face with the fish. "What is this, Rainbow Trout?"

Squirrelflight rubbed her face.

"You've been demoted! You're no longer a peasant! You're now a pooper scooper! Go scoop some poop, pooper scooper!" Rainbowstar yelled. Squirrelflight sighed and padded away to Dirt Place.

"Dovewing! Ivypool! Go get me a salmon! And it'd better be a salmon!" Rainbowstar demanded. They nodded and ran out of camp to go jump in the lake. Cherry blossoms began to rain down around Rainbowstar.

"Great job, Blossomfall! You're moving up in the world! You're now a servant!" Rainbowstar purred. A branch from the tree Blossomfall was shaking broke and fell on Rainbowstar's head.

"Pooper scooper!" Rainbowstar spat. Blossomfall sighed and trudged off towards Dirt Place.

"Here is your leaf, Rainbowstar!" Leafpool said quietly and placed a tiny swimming pool at the rainbow kit's paws.

"I asked for a swimming leaf! That thing is merely floating!" Rainbowstar hissed and pushed the swimming pool off of Tallrock.

"I'm trying the best I can," Leafpool stammered.

"Well try harder!" Rainbowstar hissed.

"Here's your salmon, Rainbowstar!" Dovewing and Ivypool said in unison. Rainbowstar sniffed the fish and took a bite.

"Acceptable. You two are now servants!" Rainbowstar purred. They nodded thanks and ran away giggling.

"Here's your daisy," Daisy sighed.

"Only twenty-six petals?" Rainbowstar roared and crushed the daisy with her paw. Daisy gulped and ran away. Rainbowstar sighed.

"Yes, another boring day..."

* * *

 **Isn't Rainbowstar's life soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo boring? XD XD XD! I'm currently taking suggestions from my reviewers :) So leave a review about what you want to happen if you want ;3**


	2. The Overly Nice Tom

**Thanks to my reviewers and Rainbowstar fans!**

* * *

It was now sunhigh. Rainbowstar was still yelling at the she-cats and barking out orders like an army general. If Rainbowstar was outside, that meant Squirrelflight was somewhere nearby. Squirrelflight was Rainbowstar's favorite cat to pick on. The nicknames ranged from the adverage Pooper Scooper to the highly insulting Carrotfur. Sure, her fur was ginger, but that didn't give anyone the right to make fun of her' even if the cat teasing her was a one moon old kit-leader with rainbow fur. And, boy did Rainbowstar complain a lot! It was always 'Do this! Do that! Chew this! Chew that! Go find me this! Go find me that!' and she only tasked the newly mateless she-cats. Except Dovewing, that is.

Rainbowstar sighed. There was nothing going on in the clan today. Millie fell off a cliff and died, Jayfeather regained his sight, and Graystripe ate all the food. Nothing. Going. On. The rainbow kit scaned Thunderclan camp for anything interesting. She spotted Blossomfall, Bumblestripe and Briarlight having a partay, Sandstorm and Graystripe making out behind the nursery, and Spiderleg was singing a Meghan Trainpurr song off-key. Rainbowstar sighed again.

"There's nothing going on in this stanky clan..." she muttered. The rainbow kit saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was Dovewing leaving camp. Rainbowstar rose to her paws.

"For the first time in forever... you finally got off your ass!" Squirrelflight sang sarcaasticly.

"Shut it, Carrotfur." Rainbowstar hissed and leapt down from Tallrock. She padded over to Ivypool, who had joined in on Blossomfall's partay.

"Uh... Ivypool?" Rainbowstar asked. The tabby she-cat turned around and stared at the rainbow kit.

"H-hi! Meh names Evypoo, but yu can call meh Evypoo." Ivypool slurred as if she was drunk or something.

"Okay... where did Dovewing just go?" Rainbowstar asked.

"Wull, see went to go hunting. 'Nd, who iz Dov win?" Ivypool slurred.

"No, where did she really go?" Rainbowstar hissed and pinned the drunk cat down.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I want yo kittehs!" Ivypool slurred. Rainbowstar had just about enough of this slurring and punched the authoress for making Ivypool 'slur' three times in a row.

"Where. Is. Dovewing?" Rainbowstar growled.

"Yo haaaaaaaaaave rainbow furrrrrr... 'nd Dov win went to see her 'ecret boyfrrrrrrrrriend." Ivypool finally slurred said.

"Secret boyfriend? I've got to go check this out!" Rainbowstar exclaimed and stood up. She started to pad away.

"Neeeeeeeeewwwwwww! I want yo kittehs!" a drunk Ivypool screamed after her. Rainbowstar took one look at Ivypool and ran away. Since Rainbowstar was the BEST hunter, she had the BEST nose. She could easily follow Dovewing's scent to the Shadowclan border. Rainbowstar froze in her tracks when she saw Dovewing and some Shadowclan tom making out like Graystripe and Sandstorm had been eariler. Rainbowstar cleared her throat and the couple jumped. They slowly turned to face the rainbow kit.

"Who is that?" the tom gasped. Dovewing immediately relaxed.

"It's just Rainbowstar." she said with a shrug.

"Whew, mama! It's gettin' hot up in here!" the tom panted. Dovewing glared at him.

"Tigerheart!" she hissed.

"Dovewing, go back to camp and help your sister. She had too much catnip again." Rainbowstar said with a shudder. Dovewing nodded then left with a sigh.

"Soooooooooooooooooooooooooo... you're Rainbowstar?" Tigerheart asked and scooted over closer to the rainbow kit.

"Yes, that's me." Rainbowstar purred. "You must be Tigerheart!"

"The one and only." he said seductively and wiggled his imaginary eyebrows.

"Okay... tell me about yourself, Tigerheart." Rainbowstar said, trying to be polite.

"I'm in Shadowclan, currently single, I'm related to LIonblaze, Jayfeather and Hollyleaf but you don't know her, currently single, my parents are Rowanstar and Tawnypelt, currently single, and I used to be dating Dovewing, but now I'm currently single." Tigerheart purred.

"I get the feeling you're trying to tell me you're currently single," Rainbowstar said cheerfully. Tigerheart nodded.

"Tell me about you." he said.

"Well, I became a warrior, deputy and leader yesterday, skipping apprenticeship, all the toms in the clan are my mate, and I'm only one moon old." Rainbowstar said uneasily. Tigerheart's jaw dropped through the ground.

"Wow, mama! You're so sexy- I MEAN- you're so cool!" Tigerheart laughed nervously. "Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo... if another tom, and I'm just asking, were to ask you to be your mate, would you say yes?"

"I don't see why not." Rainbowstar chirped.

"Excellent! And, uh, you would say yes even if he wasn't from your clan?" Tigerheart asked. Rainbowstar nodded.

"YES! Now, I'm going to run of screaming 'YES! YES! YES!' like Daniel Bryan and do nothing with the info you just told me." Tigerheart said slowly. Then he ran off as fast as he could screaming 'YES! YES! YES!' repeatedly.

"What a nice tom," Rainbowstar said and ran back to camp.

* * *

 **Tigerheart is really an overly nice tom. And, don't worry! Rainbowstar won't sic her warriors on you if you insult her! She prefers to get you herself :D**


	3. STARSTAR and Scream Fests

**Okay, sorry for the long wait! I'm starting to circle my stories (if you know what I mean) so that I'll update more often.**

 **My reviewers:**

 **Frostshard**

 **WolfFrostTheMighty**

 **Ghostly Tiger in a Storm**

 **Thank you for leaving a comment on chapter 2!**

* * *

Rainbowstar sat on highrock, watching her slaves work for her. Yes, slaves. I said slaves. Squirrelflight was beside her, only because Rainbowstar had commanded her to be there so she could make fun of her.

"Pooper Scooper, I'm bored." she sighed. Rainbowstar being a kit, gets bored very easily.

"So? What do you want me to do about it?" Squirrelflight growled. Rainbowstar thought about it for a moment... then shrugged. All of a sudden, the forest rumbled and thunder boomed.

"What the!?" Rainbowstar shouted. She leapt from highrock and ran towards the sound. Then, a purplep blur raced through the clearing.

"I AM STARSTAR!" she screamed. Thunderclan groaned. Rainbowstar cheered.

"Hi Starstar!" Rainbowstar screamed back.

"NO! IT'S STARSTAR!" STARSTAR screamed to the rainbow kit.

"Oh, sorry STARSTAR!" Rainbowstar screamed. Squirrelflight was still on highrock and was bleeding from the ears from all the screaming going on here.

"STOP SCREAMING!" Squirrelflight screamed.

"NO!" STARSTAR and Rainbowstar screamed. Squirrelflight screamed in anger.

"SCREAM OFF!" Rainbowstar screamed. The clan screamed. Squirrelflight screamed in anger again.

"SHE-CATS! LEMME HEAR YOU!" STARSTAR screamed.

"STARSTAR AND RAINBOWSTAR RULE!" the she-cats screamed.

"GOOD!" Rainbowstar screamed. "NOW, YOUR TURN, TOMS!"

"RAINBOWSTAR IS MY MATE!" the toms screamed.

"YIPPE! NOW ALL TOGETHER!" STARSTAR and Rainbowstar screamed. The clan took a big breath, and then they-

"STARSTARANDRAINBOWSTARRULEANDRAINBOWSTARISMYMATEANDSQUIRRELFLIGHTISAPOOPERSCOOPER!" the clan screamed. Squirrelflight went deaf (no not really).

"STARSTAR MUST GO NOW!" STARSTAR screamed.

"BYE, STARSTAR!" the clan screamed because Rainbowstar gave them all a death look. STARSTAR grew wings and flew away. And so, Rainbowstar now had a lifetime friend because they shared so many similarities.

* * *

 **SCREAM SCREAM SCREAM SCREAM SCREAM!  
**

 **"REMEMBER RAINBOWSTAR FANS, STAY RAINBOW-Y!" Rosebark screamed.**


	4. (Crossy) Road Rage

"Awww, dang it!" Rainbowstar screeched. She was playing Crossy Road on her iPhone, and her chicken had just got run over by a semi. She closed the game and opened her Twitter account.

 **"Playing #Crossyroad"** she tweeted. It automatically got 1 billion loves because everyone loves Rainbowstar. And then Rainbowstar got an idea.

"HEY EVERYONE!" the rainbow kit yelled through a megaphone. "WE'RE PLAYING CROSSY ROAD IN REAL LIFE!" Everyone cheered (not Squirrelflight though).

Crowfeather came running into the Thunderclan camp.

"I WANT TO BE FIRST!" he screamed. Rainbowstar shook her head.

"I GET TO PICK!" she screamed back. "EVERYONE FOLLOW MEEEEEE!"

So everyone followed her. They arrived at the Thunderpath, only to find all the other clans there waiting for her to arrive!

"WE WANT TO PLAY!" they all screeched.

"YAY!" Rainbowstar screeched back. "EVERYONE LINE UP!"

So everyone lined up.

"Who should I play as first?" Rainbowstar said aloud, scanning the clans for her first victim. Her eyes finally rested on a gray tom.

"JAYFEATHER! YOU'RE UP!" she yelled at pointed to the road where they started. Everyone fell silent as the medicine cat sighed and hopped to the Thunderpath.

"GOOOOOOOO!" Rainbowstar screeched. Jayfeather hopped forward, carefully dodging the passing cars. He soon came to a river that had myteriously appeared. He hopped across the logs and made it back onto dry land. The road was clear. He triumpantly hopped forward only to be run over by a police car that came out of nowhere. He was squished flat as a pancake. So Jayfeather was dead. The grim game continued, with Dovewing getting eaten by an aligator, Crowfeather getting carried off by a hawk because he took too long, and Mistystar was washed away by the river, which is ironic seeing as she was a Riverclan cat. The spirit of Hawkfrost came and declared himself the new leader.

Just in case you were wondering.

Finally, the clans had had enough. What were they doing, keeping this insane kit as their leader?

So they started a riot and went on strike. They _were_ going to overrun this chaotic rainbow kit.


	5. Rainbowstar is Overrun (& allegiances)

**Finally updated lol. I'd like to say something first...**

 **On October 20, 2015, I received a review that really made me smile. The review was from a guest by the name of Softwing. She wrote me a name poem for Rainbowstar. I'll post it here.**

 **R** ainbowstar it too op and Mary Sue for me

 **A** PREETY CAT

 **I** n heaven

 **N** OT FROM DARK FOREST

 **B** OW DOWN

 **O** h greatness

 **W** ow she's op

 **S** tarClan made her cool

 **T** hat's true

 **A** nice she-kit

 **R** ules4life

 **No, this is NOT the worst poem ever made in history, no matter what you think, Softwing. It's a beautiful thing, it really is.**

 **I'd also like to shout out to all my reviewers who made me smile.**

 _ **Solarstream of Burntclan: I'm truly sorry that I gave you a headache, though I am glad you thought my story was funny. It means a lot to me when I make people laugh!**_

 _ **Falcon that Soars High: Thank you for not only the sweet reviews, but for also informing me that I'm famous! (Also, I hope that apple didn't kill you when you choked on it.)**_

 _ **PepperWho: Don't worry, the story won't be over anytime soon. I have a surprise for you coming up soon! Thanks for being Rainbow's NUMBER 1 FAN.**_

 _ **And also to all those who even bothered to leave a review! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I read every single review that you leave, and I'll continue to do so even if the number reaches 1,000 or higher! Thank you!**_

* * *

"NO MORE RAINBOWSTAR! NO MORE RAINBOWSTAR!" the clans chanted one night. It was a full moon- a gathering was taking place. All cats held either a torch or a pitchfork, and the clan leaders held signs that read 'NO MORE RAINBOWSTAR'.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" Rainbowstar shrieked, backing up slowly as the clan cats came closer.

"YES WE CAN! YES WE CAN!" they all chanted.

"NO!" Rainbowstar shrieked in agony. She turned around and ran. The clans erupted into a loud cheer as she left the island- and the forest. But she would be back. She _would_ get revenge on the four clans, some day. Some day in the near future.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but to make up for it I'll give you a sneak peak at the new allegiances!**

* * *

 **CandyClan**

 **Leader -** Rainbowstar; a rainbow she-cat with rainbow eyes; is one moon old.

 **Deputy -** Garystukit; a green tom with brown eyes; is one moon old.

 **Medicine Cat -** Juniormint; a dark brown she-cat with white paws and underbelly

 **Warriors -**

Almondjoy; a milky brown-and-white she-cat with white eyes

Reesespieces 1; a brown tom with brown eyes

Reesespieces 2; a golden yellow she-cat with brown eyes

Reesespieces 3; a ginger tom with brown eyes

Payday; a golden brown tom with light brown flecks **(apprentice, Twizzlerpaw)**

Kitkat; a mousy brown she-cat with tan paws, underbelly, and muzzle

Marsbar; a dark brown tom with amber eyes

Tootsieroll; a pretty brown she-cat with light brown eyes

Butterfinger; a light brown tom with a ginger underbelly and tail-tip

Starburst; a red and pink she-cat with amber eyes **(apprentice, Hersheypaw)**

100grand; a dark ginger tom with green eyes

Milkyway; a creamy caramel colored she-cat with hazel eyes

Threemusketeers; a dark brown almost-black tom with gray eyes **(apprentice, Whopperpaw)**

Airhead; a blue tom with red eyes **(apprentice, Dotspaw)**

Sourpatchkid; a green-and-yellow tom with white flecks

 **Apprentices -**

Twizzlerpaw; a red she-cat with black eyes

Hersheypaw; a dark brown she-cat with pretty brown eyes

Whopperpaw; a milky brown tom with cream paws, underbelly, and scruff

Dotspaw; a green, red, orange, and yellow she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Queens -**

Juicyfruit; a pink and purple she-cat with white eyes (Kits: Smartieskit; a pastel pink, blue, and purple she-cat with gray eyes, M a red, yellow, green, blue, and brown tom, Skittlekit; a rainbow she-cat with purple eyes)


End file.
